


body like a prayer

by everbloom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Smut, Ten's Titty Tat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everbloom/pseuds/everbloom
Summary: "Can I see it?" Taeyong asks, hand already drifting towards Ten's back. A nod is all Taeyong needs before she unclasps Ten's bra and discards it onto the growing pile on the floor.Ten raises her arm above her head to give Taeyong a proper view of the tattoo.It's gorgeous, Taeyong muses.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	body like a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Ten's titty tat made me write this, and it barely even played a role in this fic.
> 
> This is even more unproofread than usual, and the title is from [Like Heaven](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gV2dSCLyN4) by Zolita.

Between the comebacks and concerts, Taeyong is convinced that time is starting to lose its pace. The last several months are blurred around the edges, nothing quite distinguishing one day from the next. As far as she's aware, day and night oscillates in tandem, one day she's promoting Kick It, and the next she's already preparing for their repackage album.

It's between cotton sheets and languid kisses that Taeyong feels a little more grounded. Ten is a solid weight pressed against her front, a physical reminder that after months of vaguely seeing each other, Ten is right here in her bed between a stolen moment in their busy lives.

"I lied, you know," Ten murmurs against her lips, thigh slipping between Taeyong's legs.

"About?" Taeyong cards her fingers through Ten's hair. It's blond now, chopped into a blunt cut above her shoulders.

"About wanting to go shopping," Ten admits, grin spreading across her face, "I think this is fine."

They have a spare few hours planned together. They had lunch at a local pizzeria, and it was plenty pleasant, save for the tomato sauce that had stained Taeyong's crisp white t-shirt, but the Margherita pizza, and chocolate gelato were well worth the sacrifice.

Ten had urged Taeyong to go back to her dorm to get changed. Somewhere along the way, she ended up on her bed with Ten on top of her, and her dirtied shirt discarded uselessly on the floor, nowhere near the laundry hamper.

Maybe Taeyong should have figured what Ten was up to, but she startles a laugh, hands settling onto Ten's hips, "This?"

"This," Ten confirms, sitting up on her haunches to properly straddle Taeyong's lap. She begins unbuttoning her top.

"Ah," Taeyong simply replies, sitting up too as she watches Ten with bated breath. "I kinda did want to go shopping though."

"I think you'll like this better." Ten's deft fingers work through getting each button undone, and when she gets to the last button, she pauses, eyes flickering over Taeyong's face as if she's watching her expression. 

This isn't anything new, they've seen each other nude and done so much more that it's almost uncharacteristic how hesitant Ten is at the moment. She's usually coy, but not quite reluctant, she knows exactly what she wants and how she wants it.

The curl of her tinted red lips is the only warning Taeyong gets before Ten finally undoes the last button and lets the satin top slip off her shoulders. The slippery fabric falls to the floor joining Taeyong's sauce stained t-shirt.

" _Oh_." Taeyong inhales sharply, eyes drifting towards Ten's chest.

It's barely there, most of it is obscured by her bra, but the black ink spanning like spikes on the left side of her ribcage is so stark against her skin. The tattoo is so salient now that Taeyong is aware of it, especially considering her skin was ink free the last time she had Ten naked in front of her.

She smooths a hand along Ten's side, thumb running along the long vertical spike as if rubbing at it will make it fade. It's there, so very real and embedded into her skin just like the tattoo on Ten's arm, just like Taeyong's own tattoos.

"Can I see it?" Taeyong asks, hand already drifting towards Ten's back. A nod is all Taeyong needs before she unclasps Ten's bra and discards it onto the growing pile on the floor.

Ten raises her arm above her head to give Taeyong a proper view of the tattoo. _It's gorgeous_ , Taeyong muses. Hidden underneath, there's a crescent moon running along the curve of her breast where her scar lays. It's still there, the skin is still slightly raised under Taeyong's fingertips, but the shadows and incongruent pigmentation is now obscured by black ink.

"When did you get this?" Taeyong marvels.

"A while back." Ten vaguely answers, dropping her arm back down to take hold of Taeyong's hands, guiding both of them to cup either breast. Ten fills Taeyong's grasp just perfectly, the soft flesh giving into the gentle squeeze of Taeyong's fingers.

"Did you design this one too?" Taeyong looks up at her, as she thumbs at her nipples.

"Mmhmm," Ten moans, head tilting back and exposing the column of her neck.

The temptation is there, Taeyong itches to mark Ten all up, to litter her skin with hickeys until no amount of concealer would be able to cover them up. She bites her bottom lip, curling an arm around Ten's lower back to pull her closer.

"It's pretty, I think it really suits you." Taeyong presses a kiss to Ten's sternum, butterfly light and fleeting.

Ten giggles, not because of the ghosting touch of Taeyong's lips, but from pure amusement. "I hope so, I'm kinda stuck with it forever."

"Did it hurt?" It must have, it's a big piece, dark thick lines spanning across several ribs. 

"Like a fucking bitch—" Ten's voice pitches as Taeyong flattens her tongue against a nipple, and when she withdraws, the nub hardens, perking with saliva glistening against it. "Taeyong unnie," she whines, rutting against Taeyong' bare thigh.

"Yes?" Taeyong blinks with wide eyes, feigning innocence even as she slips her hands under Ten's pleated skirt to grasp at Ten's hips, and the damp cotton of Ten's panties presses against her leg. She smiles, amused, and doesn't give Ten time to respond as she draws the other girl in for a kiss.

Ten doesn't treat this kiss like the ones from earlier, not quite languid nor relaxed, but Taeyong savours it all the same. Every soft desperate sound leaving Ten's mouth gets swallowed by Taeyong who responds with her own moans.

"What do you need?" Taeyong teases.

" _Unnie_ ," Ten huffs a frustrated breath through her pouty lips, and that's enough for Taeyong to relent.

"Why don't you lie down for me, love," Taeyong giggles with a particular glint in her eyes. Ten eagerly complies, situating herself on her back with a pillow cushioning her head.

In the diffused afternoon light, Ten looks absolutely gorgeous, hair splayed out like a golden halo around her head, and skin glowing with the warmth. Taeyong runs a hand down her chest, fingers skirting against every dip and concave of Ten's body.

She takes a moment to admire the inked lines on the side, and with Ten's torso stretched out like this, it gives her a better view of the piece. 

"Hey." Ten's curious eyes studies her, her voice drawing Taeyong back to what they were doing.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Ten's smile is soft, _endearing_ , and Taeyong is tempted into giving her a quick peck to her lips.

"Nothing. Am I not allowed to appreciate my beautiful girlfriend?" Taeyong slides down the bed until she's on her stomach, and she barely catches the flush colouring Ten's cheeks by the time her face is between Ten's legs. "We've got plenty of time, you know. I'll make you come as many times as you'd like."

"I—" Ten begins, flustered. "How about first focusing on making me come once—" her voice cuts into a broken moan when Taeyong ducks her head under her skirt and closes her mouth against Ten's clothed pussy. 

Taeyong flattens her tongue along the strip of fabric from the soaked patch up towards Ten's clit where she stiffens her tongue and flicks the tip against it. She hooks her fingers into the elastic of Ten's panties and pulls them off before diving back under Ten's skirt, pushing the fabric up until it bunches around Ten's waist.

Ten is absolutely soaked, slick covering Taeyong's tongue with each pass over her cunt. There's a wetness on Taeyong's chin too, likely a mix of her own saliva and Ten's slick, but that doesn't deter her away from closing her lips around Ten's clit, giving a gentle suck as her tongue sweeps side to side.

"Shit," Ten curses, hip rolling against Taeyong's mouth.

Ten's thighs are quivering around Taeyong's head, legs threatening to close around her, and admittedly, Taeyong wouldn't mind if her girlfriend suffocated her with her thighs, but she thinks breathing is kind of important if she wants to make Ten come. She takes hold of Ten's thighs, forcing them apart so she's able to eat her out properly.

"Baby, you're so wet," Taeyong muses as she sits up, taking this moment to breathe and to toss her sex-mussed hair into a vaguely loose ponytail with the elastic around her wrist. She pulls Ten's skirt off completely, dropping the article of clothing into the amassed pile on the floor.

Ten whines at the loss, hips raising in search for stimulation, and Taeyong grins, settling back onto her front, "I've got you, sweetheart."

"Fuck, unnie please."

"What do you want, baby?" Taeyong mouths against her, hot breath tickling her already heated skin. "You need to tell me what you want."

Ten raises herself onto an elbow, her other hand pushes Taeyong's see-through bangs from her eyes, it's not needed but it eggs Taeyong to go down on her with even more enthusiasm.

"Fingers, your fingers." 

"Good girl," Taeyong praises. "You want to be filled?" Taeyong runs her fingers between Ten's folds, sinking one finger into her heat. Ten is even wetter inside, and Taeyong swears her own pussy throbs to the sound of Ten's pleased moan.

Her tongue returns to her clit, alternating between tight flicks with her tongue to licking a thick stripe upwards as she shallowly fucks her finger into Ten. Her slick opening accepts a second finger greedily, thighs shaking with the curl of Taeyong's longer, slender fingers.

"Oh shit," Ten moans, head tipping backwards, and hips rolling onto Taeyong's fingers. "That's _ah_ —"

"Good? Does unnie make you feel good?"

"Yes, yes, _yes_ , so good," she mewls, riding Taeyong's fingers the best she can in this position. Her tits bounce with her movements, and Taeyong watches mesmerized at the way the lines of Ten's body stretch and curl.

Ten curls a hand around Taeyong's nape, urging her into a kiss and Taeyong follows. They kiss, tongues sliding between lips, and amidst a breath, Taeyong asks, "You close? You gonna come for unnie?"

She doesn't really need to ask, not with the telltale way Ten's insides are clenching around her fingers. She curls her digits in deep, thumb stroking along Ten's clit until she comes with a muffled moan against Taeyong's lips, and thighs locking around her wrist.

After a moment, Ten's thighs relax and Taeyong slowly pulls her fingers out.

"Fuck," Ten blinks, staring blankly at the ceiling. "Seriously, that mouth of yours has ruined jerking off for me."

"Has it? I'm flattered," Taeyong laughs as she falls into bed next to Ten. The look on Ten's face borders on offended, as she rolls her eyes, but Taeyong knows it doesn't mean as much as Ten lets on. A second later, Ten sits up, and orientates herself until she's kneeling on the bed, facing Taeyong.

"Come on, lemme take care of you," Ten offers, thumbs already hooking into the waistband of Taeyong's athletic shorts. She lifts her hips so Ten could take them off, panties going along with them and in her haste they pool around one of Taeyong's ankles.

Without missing a beat, Taeyong spreads her legs to accommodate Ten's hand, and Ten slides her fingers along her folds. It's not until this moment that Taeyong notices just how turned on she really is, the sight of Ten's slicked fingers only spurs on her more, and she feels herself throb even at the lightest touch.

Two of Ten's fingers circle around her clit in a slow methodical manner that Ten knows will drive Taeyong over the edge, she's always been a little more sensitive between the two of them, and it doesn't take much for her to come when Ten's the one getting her off.

"Shit, baby."

Ten closes her mouth against one of Taeyong's nipples, sucking gently as she continues to rub her fingers against her. Ten's stroking changes patterns, pressing a little harder one moment and easing slightly the next.

"Ah— god, like that. Good girl," she rambles. It doesn't take long before Taeyong is coming with a surprised gasp, orgasm hitting her harder than she expects. 

"Better than going shopping?" Taeyong hears Ten ask. She's still grappling with her post-orgasm daze, and when things become a little clearer, she cranes her neck to find Ten kneeling between her legs.

"As long as I'm spending time with you," Taeyong blurts, her filter is still a little uninhibited, and she doesn't have time to be embarrassed because Ten pretends to gag.

After a moment, Ten's face hover over Taeyong's, arms bracketing her head as her expression turns coy. "Ready for round two?"

Taeyong laughs with her hands splayed along either side of Ten's ribcage, her fingers press into the inked skin. "I shouldn't have promised you that."

**Author's Note:**

> [writing twitter](https://twitter.com/johnmarkten) | [main twitter](https://twitter.com/agustbwi) | [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/everbloom)
> 
> I forgot how to write smut, but I've never written f/f smut before so did I really forget? I don't even know what I'm doing!!


End file.
